Always and Forever
by SasuSaku993
Summary: All Sasuke really wanted to do was propose to his girlfriend of three years. He seeks advice from his friends and ends up staying out at all hours of the night. He thinks all is lost when Sakura moves out of the apartment and into her friends. Its Christmas Eve now and he's sitting alone. Can he save his relationship, or is all lost?


Hey guys! I know I should be working in my other stories but this idea came to me and I just couldn't pass it up. Actually if I was being honest with you I'd have to tell you I wrote this one while I was supposed to be working on my Halloween fic. Haha you caught me! Anyways I wrote this for Christmas I hope you like it!

Summary: All Sasuke really wanted to do was propose to his girlfriend of three years. He seeks advice from his friends and ends up staying out at all hours of the night. He thinks all is lost when Sakura moves out of the apartment and into her friends. Its Christmas Eve now and he's sitting alone. Can he save his relationship, or is all lost?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. That's alllll mine!

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I sat on the bench thinking about the past two weeks. Where had it all gone wrong? Was it something I said? No that can't be it. Must have been something I did. I thought back to Monday night when I came in late. Sakura was sitting on the couch wearing her red silk robe. Arms crossed and a stern, angry expression on her face.  
FLASHBACK!  
I slipped the key into the door unlocked and opened it silently. Sakura was probably asleep by now. I'd stayed out late trying to ask advice of my friends. It helped somewhat but not really.  
I made to flip the switch on the lamp when the room was suddenly illuminated. Sakura had turned the floor lamp on next to the couch. Anger rolled off her like a storm. I looked up at the wall clock and flinched when I noticed the hands showed three A.M. how am I going to explain this one?  
"Where have you been Sasuke"? No Kun, definitely pissed. "Do you know what time it is? You said to me this morning you'd be home by ten! Sasuke that was five hours ago! Where the hell have you been"?! She took a deep breath trying to calm down and not give into the shouting and screaming she so clearly wanted to let lose.  
"I was out". I stated simply. Her face immediately darkened. Big mistake.  
"You were out? Is that all you have to say to me? You were out?! Do you know how worried I've been? I've been sitting waiting for hours, HOURS SASUKE! And all you can say to me way you were out".  
She continued to rant and raise her voice as she paced the room but I tuned her out. After several more minutes I realized she'd fallen quiet. I looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and an expectant expression on her face, which clearly said well? I grunted at her and she threw her hands up before disappearing down the hall to our bedroom. She returned with a pillow and blanket and threw them at me before going back to the bedroom and slamming the door. The message was clear. I wasn't welcome in there tonight.  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
It didn't end there. Sakura called her friends. She asked her loud blonde friend Ino what was wrong. The ditzy blond just had to suggest I might be cheating on Sakura. That notion in itself was absolutely ridiculous but you have to consider the source.  
FLASHBACK!  
I can home late once again and Sakura was beyond pissed. This was the fifth night in a row. So I couldn't really blame her for being so upset.  
"Dam it Sasuke where are you going? Why don't you tell me anything besides you were out? At least have the decency to tell me you'll be home late instead of saying you'll be home at ten"!  
"I don't have to tell you anything. You're not my mother". I told her harshly. I was sick of the fighting and the yelling.  
I looked up and saw Sakura had gotten very quiet. "No you're right I'm not your mother. I'm just worried about you". She was looking at the floor by now and I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Is there someone else Sasuke"? She asked that question so quietly I almost didn't hear it. Someone else? Where the hell did she get that idea?  
"I didn't want to believe Ino but maybe she's right. There's someone else isn't there? Ino was right". By now she was openly crying. I made to move towards her but she turned and ran down the hall. Shutting and locking the door. Looks like its the couch for me again. Great.  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
That happened four days ago. Sakura and I hadn't spoken since. After fighting for almost two weeks she packed a bag and moved into Ino's apartment that was shared with her husband Shikamaru. I've only seen her a few times since then.  
The guys had urged me to tell Sakura what I'd been up to but I didn't want to ruin it. Besides I think its too late anyways. Its Christmas Eve and the clock is nearing the stroke of twelve.  
Something dripped down onto my head and I looked up. Snow was falling gently down from the sky. Coating everything in a soft blanket of white. I don't know how long I sat looking up at the dark starless sky watching the snow fall. It could have been hours.  
Suddenly I heard foot rushing through the covered ground crunching louder and louder as it came closer. I looked up to see who it was.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I sat there on the couch listening to the guys tell me what Sasuke had been up to. Something wet trickled down my face. I touched my cheek and pulled my fingers away to see a tear glistening on my finger tips. I was crying and I hadn't even realized.  
A tanned hand entered my field of vision and grasped my hand holding the tear. I looked up into the bright blue eyes of one of my best friends. He hauled me too my feet and into his arms. Hugging me tightly. He stroked my head a few times as I clutched his shirt crying quietly.  
Each harsh word I'd said to Sasuke filtered back through my mind. But the ones that tore my heart to pieces were the ones I never would and never could mean. I hate you. I'd said those three heart wrenching words to him. After all the countless times he'd told me he loved me and I went and shoved it back in his face. I'm such an awful person. I don't deserve Sasuke and I don't deserve his love, yet somehow he gave me both unconditionally.  
"Go to him" Naruto said quietly in my ear as he smoothed my hair down. I pulled back and stared into his eyes searching for something. He nodded once and a smile broke out over his face as he brushed a stray tear from the corner of my eye.  
I hugged him tightly before smoothing out my rumpled clothes and slipping my boots on. I shrugged my coat on and opened the door just in time to see white flakes fall from the sky. I said my goodbyes and left as everyone wished me luck. The door clicked closed behind me as I jogged down the street to my shared apartment. I dashed up the stairs and threw the door open.  
Silence greeted me. No one was here. I slammed the door closed as I dashed back down the stairs and across the street.  
There was a park not to far from here. Sasuke used to take me there all the time. I loved being outside and he knew it. Though it was rare for both of us to have a day off from work together. My being a doctor and all and his company he inherited from his father.  
Finally the park was in sight. I pushed the gates open and hurried inside. I looked at my cellphone. It was ten till midnight. If I don't hurry I won't make it. Where is he?  
Suddenly I remembered the bench. It was where I'd first kissed him. I changed course and hurried in that direction. This bench was situated in front of a large pond. It was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Making one of the most beautiful sights in the spring.  
I saw it in the distance. Someone was definitely there. As I got closer the person turned and stared at me. I meet the familiar onyx eyes and felt my heart skip a beat. He stood up and turned around. I pushed myself faster and heard him grunt when I collided with him roughly.  
I didn't care that I'd almost knocked him over or that I was really cold and slightly wet from the snow. He was too.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"! I said as I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. Tears slid down my face again and were soaked up by his shirt.  
Several tense seconds passed as I waited for him to move. Afraid of his rejection. Finally his hands moved sliding over my shoulders down my back and pulling me closer.  
Sasuke's head rest on top of mine now. His warm breath puffing onto my cold scalp. He rocked us side to side never letting go. I pulled my head back from his chest and looked up into his eyes.  
They were like liquid darkness. Holding warmth, acceptance, and love just for me. I stood on my toes and slid my arms up and around his neck tugging his head down closer to mine.  
He slowly brought his lips down on mine and I felt myself melting. It had been weeks since I'd last kissed him and oh how I'd missed it.  
He pulled away after a few short seconds smirking lightly at my protest. His hands moved away from me and one slipped into his pocket to retrieve a small velvet box. He deposited it into my hands. His eyes silently urging me to open it.  
I pinched the lid between my fingers and pried it open. There nestled in the white satin was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. A white gold band embedded with white diamonds surrounding the biggest jewel I'd ever seen. A circular cut ruby sat nestled in the center of the white diamonds and sparkled up at me under the little light shining down on us from the lamps not to far away.  
I looked up only to see he'd gotten down on on knee. His hands came up and grasped my right one holding it tightly between his.  
"I may not have done right by you these past few weeks and you know I'm no good at expressing my emotions. I've never been one to say much either but Sakura I love you, you bring out the best in me and somehow you've always got that special smile just for me".  
"I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to you by my side, coming home to your smiles and someday starting a family with you. Your all there is for me Sakura. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Will you marry me"?  
His eyes stared deeply into mine and I knew he spoke the truth.  
I slipped down to my knees and flung my arms and weight at him. I whispered in his ear as his back hit the snow covered ground. He grunted lowly but I ignored it and pressed my lips against his.  
Behind us I could hear cheering. So they decided to follow me huh? Those nosy , sneaky, little snoops!  
I pulled back from Sasuke in time to see one of those rare smiles of his. He'd only ever given them to me and I treasured each one.  
"I love you too Sasuke-Kun. Always and forever".

* * *

And that's a wrap people! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. For my next one shot I'll take suggestions from you guys and I'll pick the one that intrigues me the most. I will write about the following pairs:  
SasuSaku  
NaruHina  
NejiTen  
ShikaIno  
I'll do an OC with Itachi but I will need some information on her as well as an appearance description. No male OCs with him though.  
And maybe a few others. Though no deviations from the first two pairs. Sorry I'm a big supporter of those so yeah. Also please don't ask me to write a lemon as I'm no good at that. If you have a pairing suggestion drop me a PM with your idea and I'll look into it. Remember I'll only pick one! So think hard and let me know!  
Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you all have a nice safe holiday and I look forward to seeing all of you again next year.  
This is your author signing out for the very last time this year. Ja na!  
-SasuSaku993 Out-


End file.
